The Spice of Life
by Lori-the-doomed
Summary: An oddly violent girl shows up for Kaiba's Tournament and turns the whoel city up-side down with her insanity.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH in any way... except my own personal belongings in my house.. I do own the design of the character 'Imp' and any objects she owns, such as the Lamp of the Spirits.... *cough* um... yeah... anyways....  
  
Imp: ... *throws a rock at Lori's head*  
  
Lori: ACK! x.o!!  
  
Imp: YAY! ... now get onto the story... NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!  
  
Lori: ... yes master.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A girl named Imp  
  
As she stared up at the bright lights of Domino City red and silver locks of hair blew over her deep blue colored eyes which were adjusting to the lights instead of the normal desert sand. With her duel monsters deck all in check, she decided to look around, starting with the fountain that was nearby, jumping up on the small wall that surrounded it. She pulled off a sand covered sandel and stuck her foot in it for a moment before shuddering and pulling her foot back out almost instinctively and rubbed her foot to rid it of thw water.  
  
"D-damn thats cold!" she hissed then put her sandel back on. Next to her a guy started laughing and she looked at him curiously, recognizing him as Mako Tsunami, the top-ranked ocean duelist whom she had met about 2 years back after a boating accident. Mako looked at her with an odd look, as most people would realize that water was cold. "Of course it's cold! It's water....... haven't I met you before?" It seemed that he recognized her as well. "Uh... boating accident... eygpt... 2 years ago." She suggested and Mako snapped his fingers in realization then offered her a fish, which was politely refused. "No thank you."  
  
"So, what brings your Egyptian self to Domino City?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba's tournament."  
  
  
  
"The news traveled all the way to Eygpt?"  
  
"I heard about it while visiting my father in the hospital."  
  
"I see, are you a good duelist?"  
  
"Well, I have been dueling since the cards came out"  
  
"They have Duel Monsters in Eygpt?"  
  
"Well.... not exactly" she started to explain " I lived in Eygpt as an orphan until I was about 6 then was adopted by a man, who had been on a business trip in Eygpt, who happened to live in this general area. Then Duel Monsters came out and I started playing before he sent me back to Egypt to do some research for him 2 years ago." She smiled some after explaining to and figeted with the charm around her neck which got a wierd look from Mako, and for good reason, as it looked like a small, gold, opaque latern with an egyptian eye on it.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to know what this is... it's kinda hard to explain."  
  
"Would it take a long time?"  
  
"Depends on how much you know to begin with. You know about Eygptian curses right?"  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
"Like on the pyramids and the like.."  
  
"Oh! Yes.. I know about them."  
  
"Well, this little bugger and place, activate, and de-activate those curses." she explained pointing to the charm. "Wow, all that power and it's just hanging around your neck, don't you ever want to just curse people?" Mako remarked. "Sometimes.. I guess..." the red haired eygptian sighed.  
  
"This just kinda dawned on me... but I don't know your name. I'm Mako Tsunami."  
  
"I know our name, I bet everyone does. My name is Impadril Alexandira Yunalesce Quen........" she started to introduce herself when she was interuptted by the sound of a Helicopter, which she and Mako just gawked at, while another man Imp recognized as Seto Kaiba hung out of. He started yakking on about his tournament and getting booed at, Imp didn't mind his rules, she was just mad he'd interuppted her, she she picked up a nearby rock, stood up, and threw the rock at Kaiba's head... hard.  
  
It hit him in the forehead and he fell back into the chopper while everyone cheered and Imp just stood there in the same pose as when she'd thrown the rock. She beamed proudly then sat back down next to Mako, who know looked kinda drunk. He wrapped one arm around her neck and tugged her closer to whisper into her ear. "Imp, chicka, you gotta teach me to throw like that." his voice sounded kinda slurry but Imp ignored it. "I could.. but you've got a much stronger arm, so you could easily out throw me, why do I need to teach you?"It just kinda dawned on Imp that she should be worried from the drunk acting Mako, who was weaving back and forth. \  
  
"HEY! WHO SPIKED THE FISH?????!" She exclaimed then skittered out of the freaky-fish guy's reach and weaved in and out of people to escape him. "HE'S DRUNK OFF FISH! I SWEAR IT!" she yelled behind her then grabbed the next closest person to use as a sheild.  
  
Fortuneately her sheild worked, unfortuneately her victim, who happened to be Rex Raptor, didn't seem to thrilled with the sudden arrangement. "Am I done yet?" "NO!" Imp shreiked and clung to him, deciding she and Rex weren't going ANYWHERE until Mako cleared out.  
  
**SIX HOURS LATER**  
  
"Is he gone yet?"  
  
"No, he's sitting there like an obediant dog."  
  
Imp sighed and threw Rex over her shoulder. "Fine.. I'll just take you home with me to use as a sheild." she stated and bolted off, running pretty fast for a person with a guy over their shoulder who was throwing a temper tantrum. At least it was fast enough to escape Mako.   
  
Rex looked around, or at least attempted to in the darkness and realized he was in a part of town he probably couldn't find his house from. "Ummm.. Imp?" Imp looked over her shoulder at him. "Hmmm?" Rex chuckled nervously. "I don't think I can find my way home from wherever your headed." Imp snickered some. "Well then.. you'll have to camp out at my place huh?" she stated then started running up a set of stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
Rex sighed but was rather happy when he was put down, Imp just massaged her shoulder then took a set of keys our of her pocket and opened an apartment door. "... A4?" he read, and chacked to make sure he was reading it right. "Yup. Good thing you can read huh? Duel monsters would be rather hard if you couldn't."she teased then swung the door open.   
  
After throwing her shoes in the closet, which Rex copied her figuring it was a rul ein her house or something, Imp ran over to the couch and flopped down for a minute before boucning straight back up to her feet and running to the next room over. "I have some leftover pizza... Want some?" she yelled to Rex in the other room. Rex snorted some. "Sure, why not?"  
  
A few minutes later the psychopath red-head came back into the other room and handed Rex a plae witha few slices of pizza on it. "Sorry my place is so.... small... It's just me and the boys." Imp stated taking a framed-picture Rex hadn't even noticed before and laying it so the picture couldn't be seen, then sitting on the floor. Rex just gave her a wierd look. "Boys?" Imp nodded and grabbed a laser pen off the table and clocking her tongue a few times.  
  
Almost instantly two cats came RUNNING into the room, a bigger one which was orange and white and a smaller which was black and looked like it had spilt milk all over itself. "The orange one's Gizmo and the black one's Basil." she clicked the pen so the laser came out and started making a trail across the floor which the cats automatically chased. "... Cats?" Rex said, not even intending to ask. "Yup! My boys are kitties!"  
  
  
  
Without saying a word Imp handed the pen to Rex who continued to tease the cats while Imp walked to her bedroom. "I wonder if there'll be any strong duelists in Battle City?" She wondered aloud then entered her room and flopped down onher bed. Rex stared at where she had disapeared to for a moment then took his hat off and set it on the picture-frame before reclining on the couch and falling asleep.  
  
**End chapter 1**  
  
Lori: Well... ya like it any? This is just sort of a wierd question.. but which Yu-Gi-Oh character do you think Imp would get-together with? I already have... 3 suitors for her.. I just have to pick out of them... but I just wanna see what YOU all think. 


	2. Chapter 2: Her Own Person

Lori: Well, with chapter 1 done and typed I might as well get to chapter 2. Just so you know.. I came up with all this during school o.o I got really bored..  
  
Imp: Not as bored as I can be  
  
Lori: No... your utterly psychotic.. and... violent o.o  
  
Imp: D EXACTLY!!!  
  
Lori: o.o;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Imp: *hits Lori with another rock* STORY! NOW!!  
  
Lori: X.X  
  
Imp: ... Fine.. I'll type...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Her Own Person  
  
The next morning when Imp woke up she was half on her bed and half on the floor, which wouldn't have been a problem if her tordo wasn't the half on the floor. She decided to correct this by rolling over and pulling her legs onto the floor with the rest of her. She layed there for a moment trying to rememeber what had happened the night before. All she remembered was hitting Seto Kaiba in the forehead with a rock, which was a pretty good thought, until she thought about what would happen when he caught up to her.   
  
  
  
Along with no memeory of the previous night, she had no clue of her current appearence she got up and walked to her door, opened it, and wadered out into the hall, her shirt jacked up mostly over her left shoulder and her pants undone but up only because she was wearing a belt. She looked at herself in the hall mirror approvingly then turned and went back to her room for a change of clothes, a white button up shirt, a blue trenchcoat, jeans, and her assortment of bracelets along with her hair clip from the night before then retired to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.  
  
Rex woke up to the smell of cat, as one of Imp's cats had curled up on his chest and the other on his face. He snorted and shoved both cats off him, getting a few claws in the face, then sat up. In the silence he could hear running water. "Must be that girl taking a shower." he confirmed then stood up and walked into the kitchen and helped himself to some of the leftover pizza.After polishing off the rest of the pizza Rex decided to run his head under the faucet to wake himself up, thus he wasn't able to hear the end of Imp's shower.   
  
The shower had done the trick to wake Imp up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled some. She really did clean up quite nicely, or so she thought, she wasn't sure anybody else woudl agree. After getting dressed and fixing her hair back into a ponytail she threw her outfit from the previous night into her laundry basket, and tucked the necklace with the latern on it, which she hadn't taken off at all, into her shirt. She then waved goodbye to her reflection and walked out into the hall, slamming into Rex.  
  
"Oh.. you're here..."  
  
"Duh. You only KIDNAPPED ME!!... Then said I could stay until today.."  
  
"Well.. I'm gonna eat some breakfast then we can go register for that Battle City dealy that Kaiba's holding." she said with a smile then ran tot he kitchen where she fried herself an egg, hashbrowns, and some sausage. She sat down at the table and started to eat when Rex came in putting his hat on and holding the picture that Imp had put frame-down on the table last night and asked, "Who's the kid chained to the golden coffin?"  
  
After nearly choking Imp stood up and snatched the picture from Rex. "First of all, it's a Pharoh's 'coffin' and secondly...." she looked at the picture some-what sadly. "It's me. At least according to my adoptive father.. he said that's how he first found me. It's the only real clue I have to who I am...." she mumbled then put the picture frame-down on the table then gloomily sat down to try and finish her breakfast while giving Rex a look that made him wish he hadn't asked about the picture at all.  
  
After Imp had put her dishes in the sink, she grabbed her deck and apartment keys. "You gonna come with me to register? We can grab Mako and Weevil on the way if you want." Rex nodded some and ran over to the closet to grab his shoes, which Imp mimiced.  
  
As promised, after locking up Imp's place they went to find Weevil and Mako, but not before Imp showed off. Rex was already down the stairs after Imp had locked up her Apartment and was nagging at her to come down, so she jumped the side-rail and landed mostly-graceful, except for the sudden trip she needed the catch her balance from. Afterwards, they went on their dramatic search, finiding Weevil at his house getting ready to leave as it was, and Mako.... Imp just kinda shout his name out from him to pop out of nowhere, still acting drunk off fish. "Great! Now we can all go register!" Imp said triumphantly then tried to fix her shirt which Mako was hanging off of.  
  
Rex sighed and headed off towards the registration building, dragging along a struggling Imp who was trying to get Mako off her while Weevil just sorta stood and gawked, then clued in enough to follow them. Once at the registration building, Imp managed to pry Mako off then sat back and waited for her buddies to register.  
  
Rex decided to go first. "I'd like to register for the Battle City Tournament. My name is Rex Raptor." He said with a tone of arrogance then the rgistration guy went and looked him up. "Rex Raptor, 4 stars..... you qualify" he mumbled then took a Duel Disk off the shelf and handed it to Rex. It was about the same deal for Mako and Weevil, but Imp's registration went a little differently. She just kinda leaned over the counter and whispered her name into the registrator's ear and without even looking her name up handed her the Duel Disk, then asked if he could shake her hand, which... she did reluctantly. "Glad I'm so famous." she said witha slight laugh. "I bet you have all the rarest cards in your deck." the guy said. Imp just shook her head. "No.. I'm not a rare hunter. I just have the cards I feel work best together."  
  
  
  
Imp walked outside and basked in the sun, looking at what would be her 'home' in about a week. "Ah.. the joys of dueling." she whispered to herself before getting jumped on by Mako and falling forewards onto Rex and Weevil. "Owwww.." she whimpered then sat up just to be eye level with some-ones knees.  
  
"What kind of girl is it that can manipulate so many people? Such as these wonderful duelists.. two of which your sitting on." the voice had an icy tone to it, making Imp shudder and stand up, getting off Rex and Weevil who prompty scattered. Imp turned er attnetion from Weevil and Rex and looked at who had been speaking to her..... Seto Kaiba.. who had a big bandage on his forehead. **Good.. I did some damage to the arrogent bastard** she thought to herself."Uh.... someone from Eygpt... so.. me.. apparently." Imp replied, smiling innocently.   
  
"And how did you manage that?"  
  
"My Secret Voo-doo magic?" Imp attempted to answer, shrugging and putting on the most bizzarre expression Seto had ever seen. Seto just sorta snorted then burst out laughing, "Good comeback." He then looked at Mako. "You can tell Rex and Weevil that you don't have to follow her anymore." Mako nodded and ran off. Imp's expression became even more bizzarre now. "Say what?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that I wanted a study of your personality so I could guess your monsters and dueling style. Seto admit, rubbing te back of his neck. "Oh? Well, your could have just asked!" Imp said proudly then handed Seto her deck, whish he started to flip through. "Ah... interesting choice of masters. A few dragons and a healthy balance of fairies, warriors and the like. Somehow.. I think your gonna be one hard duelist to beat." Seto complimented, but Imp seemed to be too busy with other things, namely making up new words to the 'LumberJack Song':  
  
"I'm an Octopus who has eight legs, a really big head and yet no brains!"  
  
Seto couldn't help but burst out into laughter, this girl was hilarious, her song was funny as it was, but her dance added to the humor. Imp stopped dancing and took her deck from Seto before he hurt it. "Umm... are you okay Mr. Kaiba?" She ask politely as there was no Rex around to use as a sheild. Seto looked up at Imp still trying not to laugh. "Great Song.." he managed then doubled over again. Imp just sorta smiled then flipped through her own deck once. "Hmmmm.... I don't see whats so great about my deck.. there's only 7 cards I really aim to get.. and none of them are dragons." she mumbled then looked at Seto.   
  
"Are you drunk?"   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I have to ask... because it seems to me people get drunk of my presence, because Mako was acting drunk too." Imp just sorta laughed and turned to walk away from Seto, who grabbed her arm. "Will I see you Duel?" he asked with huge puppy dog eyes. "Well... uh.. sure.. I do plan on dueling in your tournament... but just for fun, not to win." Seto's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, now please stop acting drunk!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Can I ask a favor though? .. Well.. more like two."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"One, even if I don't get all the way to the finals can I still watch 'em?"  
  
"Sure.. what's the other?"  
  
"Will you teach me to play Basketball?"  
  
"...."  
  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
**End Chapter 2**  
  
Lori: *comes to*  
  
Imp: YAY! I DON'T HAVE TO TYPE ANYMORE!!  
  
Lori: ... You typed it?  
  
Imp: yup ^^  
  
Lori: D  
  
Imp: uh oh...  
  
Lori: Well... Imp's suitors are Malik, Seto and Otogi(Duke) .... *hmmm* which one??  
  
Imp: .. Umm.. uhhh.. *thinks* DAMMIT! I CAN'T CHOOSE!! *dies from all the cuteness vibes* 


End file.
